Desiluminador
by Felisbela
Summary: Durante a guerra, Draco e Gina convivem com a perda. Enquanto Draco manipula, Gina tenta esquecer. [One-shot] - [Casal: Draco e Gina] - [Alerta: Contém spoilers do sétimo livro da série e do filme - relíquias da morte: parte 1] - [Presente para Nayla/Amigo Secreto 2010 NFF]


**DESILUMINADOR**  
_Para Nayla __  
__Feliz Natal!_

_1997_

Draco Malfoy não suportava ficar naquela mansão. Amava os seus pais, mas agora percebia que a loucura tinha ultrapassado todos os limites, seu pai agora o forçara a voltar a Hogwarts, com a finalidade de matar o maior número de nascidos trouxas, ou seja, todos aqueles que não pertenciam a famílias nobres e que possuíam o sangue impuro, os sangues- ruins. E definitivamente Draco não queria voltar para aquele ambiente. Sabia que lá seria bem recepcionado, mas também ficaria sozinho. Teria a ajuda de Crabbe e Goyle, mas desde que tentava matar Dumbledore, e falhara, sentia a insegurança de sua amizade com eles. Ainda teria a proteção de Severo Snape, mas e quem disse que valeria ficar perto dele? Quem disse que ele não o trairia de alguma forma? Estava provado que Snape sempre ficava na parte que lhe convinha.

Claro, digno de uma pessoa que estudou na Sonserina.

A noite estava particularmente quente na mansão, ainda estava nas suas férias, mas Lúcio pressionava o filho a voltar para Hogwarts.

- Basta! Eu quero um filho que, pelo menos, tente matar Harry Potter. – Draco, que antes estava sentado na poltrona da biblioteca, se assustou ao ver seu pai adentrar no local, sua postura, antes altiva agora, exalava preocupação.

- Parece que além de ter quebrado a sua varinha, o lorde também fez questão de deixá-lo surdo! Você não escutou? Você não escutou ele mesmo dizer que não era pra ninguém encostar em um fio de cabelo do menino que sobreviveu?

- E você espera que fiquemos aqui parados sem fazer nada? Tudo bem, Potter vai ser esmagado pelo Lorte. Mas e nós? O que aconteceremos conosco, caso não consigamos restaurar a confiança que você fez questão de perder!

- E-eu disse que iria matá-lo, mas...

- Mas o quê? Ficou com medo? Dê graças que sua mãe fez um pacto com aquele...

- Eu não permito que você prossiga com os seus insultos, Lúcio. Acima de qualquer coisa, ele é o seu filho. – Narcisa entrou no local e ficou no meio de Draco e Lúcio, sua varinha estava levantada em direção ao marido.

- Ele foi muito mimado por você, Narcisa. E agora que ele precisa ser um homem, Draco não consegue agir. O que faremos? Temos um filho aqui dentro da nossa casa, protegido, enquanto ele, está lá fora... o que será da gente quando ele retornar ao poder? Depois dos sangues-ruins, depois de Harry Potter, seremos nós!

- Não Lúcio, a culpa não é do nosso menino. A culpa é de nós dois. Quem colocaria fé que aquele... que o Lorde iria voltar? Quem? A única era Belatrix.

- Ela é doida!

- Assim como _ele_.

- Saim! Saiam! Saiam vocês dois! – o grito de Draco fez com o que o casal olhasse assustado para o filho. – Saiam... vocês dois me fazem mal!

- Você vai se arrepender, Draco! – Lúcio olhou mais uma vez com ódio para o menino que era o espelho do pai e saiu, deixando Narcisa sozinha junto com o filho.

Draco sentou no parapeito da janela, sentia o vento soprar em seu rosto, secando o suor que escorria por sua face.

- Você vai ficar aqui comigo, Draco! Eu te deixei um dia, aprendi a lição, agora quero você sempre perto de mim.

- Não mamãe! Papai tem razão. Eu vou voltar para Hogwarts.

- Mas não foi você que...

- Hogwarts ainda é o único local que eu me vejo livre de vocês dois! – Draco atravessou o aposento deixando sua mãe sozinha.

O menino aprontou as malas e mandou uma mensagem para o seu padrinho. Agora esperava em frente à lareira a aparição de Snape para que retornasse a Hogwarts. Uma curiosidade momentânea invadiu a sua mente. Agora que o trio mais famoso da comunidade bruxa de Londres estava afastado, quem ele iria azucrinar?

Não importava, iria perguntar ao seu padrinho quantos alunos iriam voltar para Hogwarts.

Poucos minutos antes de Severo aparecer na lareira, sentiu a presença de sua mãe atrás de si. Quando foi abrir a boca para falar pra Narcisa que não havia mais volta, sua mãe o abraçou. Draco viu as lágrimas caírem pelo rosto magro da mãe, retribuindo o abraço. Suas palavras, antes cheias de ódio, agora eram proferidas com carinho para acalentar a senhora Malfoy.

Até pouco tempo, Draco olhava para a sua mãe de cima, agora que estava abraçado, via o quanto Narcisa parecia frágil em seus braços.

- Mãe, eu cresci! Papai tem razão, eu preciso ir.

Antes que Narcisa pudesse responder, Snape apareceu entre as chamas, na lareira.

- Vamos! – Draco olhou para Severo, que o chamava com a mão estendida, sem que saísse na lareira. – Já pegou suas coisas? – Draco confirmou com um acenar no rosto.

- Espere um pouco, professor. – sua face se voltou para o rosto vermelho e choroso de sua mãe.

- Adeus, mãe. – Os lábios do menino pousaram no rosto de sua mãe, se virou para pegar suas coisas, mas a mulher de longos cabelos loiros prendeu o antebraço do filho e o puxou mais uma vez para um abraço.

-Prometa que vai voltar! – o loiro não conseguiu olhar para Narcisa, não conseguia prometer. Não sabia o que iria acontecer daqui pra frente.

Aquele era um novo mundo que abria as portas para Draco Malfoy e sua mãe não conseguia entender isso. – Você é meu único filho. – Draco escutou os soluços. A pressão de dedos finos prenderem as suas vestes, como se aquilo pudesse fazer Draco ficar.

- Desculpe, mãe. Eu não posso prometer isso, mas penso em voltar para o Natal.

- VAMOS, DRACO! – Snape gritou, o brilho ficava mais intenso na sala cada vez que Snape ficava sem paciência com toda aquela despedida melosa, mas que pra mãe e filho significavam tanto.

Draco beijou mais uma vez a testa da mãe, e se desprendeu de seus braços.

- Até o Natal, mãe!

Draco não voltou a olhar para a sua mãe, pegou sua mala o mais rápido possível entrou na lareira, jogando pó de flu e gritando o nome do seu destino. Antes da sua visão se tornar desfocada, viu a sua mãe ao longe. Se não estivesse tão confuso, iria jurar que sua mãe havia retribuído suas palavras.

_Eu te amo. _

Quando saiu da lareira, Snape já o esperava, sentado em seu gabinete. Olhou para a sala que antes pertencera a Dumbledore e sentiu seu coração palpitar.

- Por quê está aqui Draco? Por quê me fez te buscar na mansão Malfoy? Você simplesmente não poderia ter embarcado no trem, juntamente com os outros alunos de Hogwarts? – Draco olhou para Snape. O menino poderia jurar que o padrinho estava mais abatido do que nunca. Deveria estar trabalhando muito em prol da vitória de Lorde Voldemort.

- Quero ajudar nessa guerra e por isso resolvi voltar. Eu vou ficar do seu lado, do lado de...

- Sim, disso eu já sei. É lógico que você está do lado do Lorde. É claro, é óbvio, é da sua natureza, assim como é da minha. Então?

- Quero matar o maior número de filhos de trouxas que estudam em Hogwarts.

- Sinto dizer que você não encontrará nenhum, Draco.

- O que disse?

- Todos estão escondidos.

- Então deixe que eu descubra, e aplique uma punição para os alunos que não aceitarão as novas condutas de Hogwarts.

- Como você quiser, mas acho pouco provável que você faça alguma coisa, afinal, nesse ano, os irmãos Carrow vão atuar como professores e eles já são severos demais.

- Vão ser a primeira vez que eles entrarão em Hogwarts, eu tenho uma vantagem: sei das técnicas que eles vão usar para driblar as novas normas.

- Quais técnicas são de seu conhecimento, senhor Malfoy? – Draco não agüentou o sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. Por ter ficado de olho em Harry Potter nos últimos seis anos, sabia que ele iria usar de outros alunos da Grifinória para manter sua fama.

- Provavelmente, Prof. Snape, Potter instruiu os alunos Neville Longbottom e Ginevra Weasley em seu plano de dominação . Provavelmente, ele também usará sua influência nos alunos Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas.

- Dino Thomas não estuda mais em Hogwarts e plano de dominação? Draco, você acredita que Potter está interessado em Hogwarts sendo que agora é caçado por toda a comunidade bruxa? – Snape esperou a resposta de Draco, mas como ela não veio, ele seguiu com o seu sermão:

- Caso esses alunos infrinjam alguma norma, eles receberam pena pela mãos dos Carrow, e se continuarem a perturbarem a ordem da escola, eu pessoalmente vou aplicar suas penas.

- Compreendo Professor, mas antes disso acontecer, eu já sei qual será o primeiro passo dos seguidores do Potter.

- Qual será, senhor Malfoy?

- Restaurar a Armada de Dumbledore, mas Eu, Crabbe e Goyle nas próximas semanas ficaremos encarregados de vigiar o esconderijo que eles usam para as reuniões.

- E por acaso onde que fica esse esconderijo?

- Na Sala Precisa.

- As aulas nem começaram, como o senhor tem tanta certeza?

- No meu 5º ano eu fiquei dia e noite os espionando. – Snape analisou o rosto de Draco, parecia que o menino não estava mentindo.

- Muito bem, você pode atuar como defensor das causas _nobres_.

– Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Malfoy, mas o que ele não sabia era que Snape faria as suas condições – Mas o senhor e seus amigos estarão proibidos de aplicar alguma pena. Caso isso se faça necessário, eu quero que me comuniquem imediatamente.

- Como queira, Professor Snape.

Snape percebeu que Draco não ficara contente, pois ao sair da sala, seu sorriso tinha murchado.

Sozinho, ele olhou para o retrato de Dumbledore, que fingia estar dormindo.

- Ótima atuação Snape. Espero que você continue dessa maneira até o último dia.

Cansado, Severo conjurou uma cortina e tampou o quadro do Professor Snape.

- Isso também faz parte da atuação, Snape?

Provavelmente, Severo também teria que conjurar fones de ouvido que fossem capazes de bloquear vozes irritantes.

oOo

Gina viu quando Harry esticou um de seus braços para o local onde ela havia caído depois da invasão dos comensais, na cerimônia de casamento de Fleur e Gui, ela iria se recompor para ir para onde ele estava, mas alguém a empurrou. A garota só teve tempo de jogar uma magia para o comensal a sua frente antes de correr para o local onde o moreno estava, mas quando estava poucos passos do local, viu Harry desaparecer.

Quem garantiria que ele voltaria?

O homem que ela sempre amou agora escapava mais uma vez de seus braços.

Não havia tempo para lágrimas, girou e apontou com a sua varinha para o próximo comensal que estava a poucos centímetros do seu campo de visão.

Ela protegeria a si e a sua família em primeiro lugar.

Em segundo, choraria pela perda de Harry.

No seu último dia de férias, arrumou suas malas sozinha. Quando começou a escolher as roupas que levaria, sentiu falta de sua amiga Hermione. Infelizmente, suas memórias naquele momento, só alcançavam o dia do aniversário de dezessete anos de Harry, dias atrás.

Naquele dia, antes de Harry acordar, Hermione tinha visitado o quarto de Gina. A ruiva estava atarefada, terminado de fazer o seu presente: um cachecol vermelho para esquentar Harry nos dias de intenso frio na viagem, mas como as habilidades de Gina não iam além de ajudar a sua mãe em pequenas refeições e a desgnomizar o jardim, a tarefa se tornava cada vez mais difícil. Quando Gina percebeu que a amiga estava por perto, resolveu reclamar em voz alta.

- Desisto! Eu não presto pra costuras. – Hermione não evitou um sorriso.

- Por quê não fez como eu? Comprei meu presente pra Harry.

- Eu queria fazer um com minhas próprias mãos.

- Mãos? Gina você tem um presente melhor do que esse para dar a Harry.

- Qual Hermione?

- Seu presente vai ser o melhor que ele vai receber essa manhã. – Hermione sentou ao lado de Gina e sussurrou o que a menina deveria dar a Harry. Quando Mione terminou de falar, Gina, olhou de um modo cúmplice para a amiga. – Agora cabe você decidir como e onde.

O presente que Hermione sugeria era um beijo de despedida.

Gina continuou a pensar no dia do aniversário de Harry, quando sua mãe apareceu em seu quarto. No dia anterior, tinha discutido com a sua mãe, pois a Sra. Weasley era contra a volta de Gina à Hogwarts ao contrário de seu pai e de seus irmãos. Na discussão a menina deixou claro que queria servir para alguma coisa e que só conseguiria lutar se estivesse fora d'A toca. Ali, ela iria servir para alguma coisa.

Quando soube da viagem de Rony, ela tentou ir com o trio, mas Rony deixou claro que Harry não iria deixar que ela fosse.

- Nada feito, Ginny. Harry nem estava querendo levar a gente, imagine você. Nada feito.

- Escute, Rony, eu sou melhor do que você lutando. Se ele vai levar você, que é um completo estúpido, porque ele não me levaria?

- Você já falou com mamãe sobre isso?

- Não.

- Então? Além do mais, mesmo que Harry queira lhe levar, eu serei contra.

- Não importa, eu falarei com Hermione. Dois contra um.

- Hermione também seria contra. Escute, Gina eu sei que quer lutar, mas fora de casa, você seria uma preocupação para todos nós. Pense nisso antes de pedir alguma coisa pra alguém.

Molly Weasley bateu na porta do quarto da filha.

- Entre, mamãe. – A mulher percebeu quando a filha empurrou a mala para baixo da cama.

- Quem você pensa que está a enganar? Eu sei que você vai para Hogwarts, de um jeito ou de outro.

- Escute mamãe...

- Escute, Ginevra. Você é minha única filha. Não gostaria que você participasse nessa guerra. Assim como eu não gostaria de ver Ron por aí, sabe-se lá onde... – Gina viu que no rosto da mãe uma lágrima discreta escorreu pelo canto do olho. A menina foi ao encontro de sua mãe e a abraçou, mas isso não fez que a idéia de Gina mudasse.

- É tarde demais, mamãe. Eu já estou comprometida com essa guerra desde que eu conheci o Harry.

- Quanta besteira, Gina. Ele seria o primeiro a dizer para você ficar aqui n'A Toca.

- Não, mamãe. Harry não aceita pessoas que sejam fracas ao seu lado. Além disso, eu quero lutar para salvar você, papai e meus irmãos. Assim como Rony, eu quero lutar, mamãe. – Gina viu os olhos tristes de sua mãe, analisarem o seu rosto.

- Tem certeza disso? – Gina confirmou com um acenar no rosto.

- Eu gostaria que você estivesse na minha despedida para pegar o trem.

- É claro que eu vou estar, Gina. É claro... assim como seu pai estará e seus irmãos. Eu quero despedir da minha filha, já que eu não pude fazer o mesmo com Rony.

Gina abraçou novamente a sua mãe a puxou para fora do quarto.

- Vamos, quero ajudar no almoço.

- Gina, você pelo menos vai voltar para o Natal, não é?

- Com certeza. – Gina deu um beijo nas bochechas de sua mãe.

No dia seguinte, a ruiva se despediu dos pais e de Gui e Fleur e embarcou no trem que levava a Hogwarts. Teve a sorte de ter encontrado com Luna e Neville na plataforma. A verdade era que agora sem Hermine, Harry e Rony, se sentia sozinha. Não tinha feito planos para sobreviver naquele ano. Tinha lido nos jornais que todos que possuíam pais trouxas, se tivessem à coragem de voltar para a escola, receberiam punições pelos irmãos Carrow, comensais da morte, que faziam parte do círculo íntimo de Voldemort. As punições se estenderiam para os que possuíam sangue puro, caso esses não seguissem as novas normas da instituição.

Cumprimentou seus colegas e quando estavam no interior da cabine se colocaram a maquinar sobre o que eles iriam fazer quando chegassem em Hogwarts.

Tudo foi planejado com pressa, mas uma coisa estava certa: voltariam a fazer as reuniões da Armada de Dumbledore.

oOo

Como previsto, as reuniões do AD voltaram e Draco Malfoy na primeira semana de volta as aulas descobriu que uma das pessoas que estavam metidas com a Armada de Dumbledore era Neville, juntamente de Gina e Luna.

- O cabeça deve ser o estúpido do Longbotton! – falou Crabbe e Goyle confirmou em aprovação do amigo.

- Provavelmente, mas as outras duas estão também metidas até o último fio de cabelo. Olhe, ele está vindo, calados.

Neville saiu da Sala Precisa, sem tomar muito cuidado já que não tinha visto ninguém no corredor.

- O que ele está fazendo? – perguntou Goyle.

- Também não sei, olhe. Vamos esperar. – Draco e os outros dois, estavam escondidos, vigiando a entrada na Sala Precisa.

Minutos depois, Gina apareceu no corredor, ajudando uma menina morena, mais jovem do que ela, a andar até a entrada da Sala. Neville avistou as duas e correu para ajudá-las. Quando as duas entraram, Neville, estava pronto para fazer o mesmo trajeto quando recebeu um golpe de Malfoy.

- Onde pensa que vai, Longbotton? Você sabe muito bem que é contra as normas de Hogwarts ficar transitando durante a noite nos corredores. Terei que comunicar ao senhor diretor Severo Snape.

- _Estupore! _– Uma luz vermelha saiu da varinha de Neville, mas o trio conseguiu se esconder, antes que o feitiço o atingissem.

- Vejo que melhorou nos feitiços, mas pelo visto, ainda precisa de velocidade e pontaria. – Neville, se aproximou mais de Draco Malfoy e dos seus capangas. O segundo poder atingiu Crabbe, que caiu ao lado dos outros dois. Draco olhou com desprezo para o 'amigo'. – Levante, você é tão fraco que conseguiu ser atingido pelo idiota do Neville Longbotton.

Crabbe olhou com ódio para Malfoy. Pediu para que Goyle o ajudasse a se levantar, mas esse esperou as ordens de Draco, que não vieram.

- Você não vai me ajudar, Draco?

- Como se eu me importasse, Crabbe. – Ignorando o corpo deitado no chão, Draco se virou para encarar Neville.

- Faça alguma coisa de útil, Goyle e vá chamar o professor Snape. – Goyle lançou um olhar par Crabbe que estava deitado no chão e saiu correndo, para fazer o que o loiro havia mandado.

- Andou aprendendo muito com Potter não é Lonbotton? Não faz nem uma semana de volta as aulas e você já esta arranjando problemas para Hogwarts.

- Não vamos ficar de braços cruzados enquanto vocês exterminam outros alunos.

- Ficaremos felizes em lhe receber, afinal, você faz parte de uma família puro sangue. Você sabe, os sangues puros possuem vantagens perante aos sangues ruins.

- Nunca ouvi uma pessoa falando tanta merda. Cala a boca, Malfoy. _Estupore!_

- _Protego!_ – uma barreira apareceu diante Malfoy. – _Estupore! _

Como já falado, Longbotton era bom em conjurar feitiços, mas tinha problemas com velocidade. Neville caiu no chão ao receber o golpe de Malfoy.

- _Incarcerous!_ – cordas foram presas ao corpo de Neville no chão. – Isso é para você aprender que não se deve seguir os passos de Potter. Ele será massacrado, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Neville percebeu um brilho violento aparecer entre os olhos azuis. Malfoy iria lançar mais um feitiço, mas Snape apareceu. Goyle vinha atrás do diretor.

- Pare imediatamente, senhor Malfoy.

- Professor, Longbotton estava...

- Suma da minha frente, Draco. Antes que eu resolva estender a pena para vocês três.

[centeri]oOo[/center]

- É impossível! Por quê Snape reagiu daquela maneira? – Draco braquejava na sala comunal de sua casa. Crabbe e Goyle expulsaram os outros alunos para que pudessem discutir o que fariam para pegar os outros dois líderes do AD: Gina e Luna.

- E se pudéssemos saber de todos os movimentos dos três? – sugeriu Crabbe que ainda estava meio grogue pelo ataque de Neville de horas atrás. Tinha ido a enfermaria e por causa do seu corpanzil, tinha sofrido pouco do feitiço.

- Mas isso é tão patético, é só usar o _Legilimens_. Apesar de ser um feitiço bem difícil. Eu não sei conjurar, suponho que vocês dois também não saibam. – Crabbe e Goyle assentiram. – Mas seria uma ótima idéia se pudéssemos saber o que se passa na mente de cada um. Espere, existe uma poção que pode fazer o mesmo, em um tempo mais longo e que não chama tanta atenção. Esperem aqui. – Draco sumiu pelos corredores rumo ao seu quarto, pegando um dos livros de Poções que tinha ganhado de sua mãe no seu quarto ano de Hogwarts. Poções sempre foi a matéria preferida de Draco. – Aqui está.

- Existem muitos ingredientes. Não temos acesso a todos eles. – disse Goyle, folheando as páginas velhas do livro.

- Sim e é por isso que eu falarei com Snape amanhã. Ele não poderia negar alguma coisa ao seu afilhado.

oOo

Como esperado, Snape não iria negar alguns ingredientes para Draco, um dos melhores alunos de Poções que Severo já teve. Apesar de não ser mais responsável pela matéria, Snape ainda controlava o estoque da matéria, para caso algum aluno resolvesse brincar de fazer alguma poção para outro fim que não fosse ao do aprendizado. Claro, Draco usou da sua posição para que Snape cedesse aos ingredientes que eram muitos.

- Essas serão as únicas amostras. Caso, erre, não terá uma segunda chance para me pedir outra vez.

- Obrigado, professor Snape.

No mesmo dia começou a trabalhar na poção. Por conta da sua complexidade, a poção demorou cerca de um mês para ficar pronta. No último dia do mês de Setembro, a poção estava pronta. Os fios de cabelo de Neville, Luna e Gina foram colocados em cada recipiente. Draco havia falado que iria beber o líquido que continha o cabelo de Neville. Como já visto, Neville era o cabeça do grupo, caso pudesse seguir a mente dele, Draco poderia agir com mais eficácia e descobrir os segredos da Armada de Dumbledore e como conseguiam salvar tantos alunos de uma única vez.

Mas graças as mãos de Crabbe, o líquido que foi parar nas mãos de Draco foi o de uma das meninas.

Malfoy só foi descobrir isso quando, naquela noite, sentou na mesa da Sonserina para jantar. Ao longe, tentou descobrir onde o trio estava sentado, seus olhos focaram em Neville, mas a voz que ecoava em sua mente o deixou confuso.

"Poderemos ir à cozinha e fazer com que os elfos apareçam no salão para servir comida aos outros estudantes."

- O que vocês fizeram? – Malfoy questionou Crabbe e Goyle, mas esses se mantiveram calados. – Droga! O quê vocês estão ouvindo?

- Eu estou escutando a voz da menina loira. – disse Goyle. Crabbe continou calado, sem dar satisfações à Malfoy.

- Foi você que trocou as poções! – o loiro se alterou tanto que acabou por lançar uma de suas mãos no colarinho de Crabbe. O menino nada disse, pois se Draco quisesse mesmo brigar com ele, Crabbe teria mil vezes a chance de vencer o loiro, pelo seu porte avantajado.

- Acalme-se Draco, olhe, Snape está a te olhar lá de cima. – Pansy, que estava sentada perto de Mafoy o alertou.

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Crabbe. Eu posso falar imediatamente para o Lorde que você está adiando a _limpeza_ que ele espera que façamos aqui em Hogwarts.

Malfoy escutou a voz de Crabbe, mas antes que ele pudesse formar uma frase, Draco se levantou da mesa e saiu do grande salão.

O loiro não percebeu que estava sendo seguido.

oOo

Droga!  
Era o que Malfoy tinha na cabeça. Maldita hora em que foi resolver fazer a poção. Na sua cabeça, gritava uma única pergunta:

O quanto isso iria durar?

O vento da noite bateu violentamente no seu rosto, mas não ajudou a sua face ficar na temperatura normal. Malfoy também tinha essas dúvidas, mas se compartilhasse das memórias de Neville, isso com certeza iria servir para que ele derrotasse o maior número de traidores e conseguir recuperar o prestígio da família Malfoy.

O loiro estava de costas, mas ele sentiu a mente da menina fervilhar:

"Um ótimo jeito de vingar Neville!"

- Eu estou armado, Weasley! – Ele virou e viu a menina parada, com a sua varinha em punho. Draco fez o mesmo. – O que quer? Veio só atrás de vingança?

A ruiva ficou a olhar chocada, para Draco que não conteve um sorrisinho aparecer em seus lábios.

- Não é possível. Você só pode estar usando algum feitiço.

- Você está enganada, Weasley! Eu não seria louco de usar um feitiço desse para ficar ouvindo a sua vozinha enjoada na minha cabeça. Já basta a que eu estou escutando agora.

- Então qual vai ser a sua próxima atuação, Malfoy? Você andou muito sumido nesse último mês. O que aconteceu?

- Não se preocupe, Crabbe e Goyle amanhã mesmo vai vigiar as portas da Sala Precisa. – Draco esperou que ela se assustasse com a notícia, mas seu rosto continuou o mesmo.

- E daí? Vocês não vão entrar lá dentro, mesmo. – o rosto de Malfoy começou a corar.

- Algum dia vocês terão que sair de lá de dentro. Nesse dia, eu estarei lá e aplicarei todas as sentenças que são destinadas a cada um daqueles...

- Não ouse falar mais alguma coisa, Malfoy. – Gina se aproximou mais de Draco e o ameaçou com a varinha em riste. O garoto observou a menina com mais atenção, ele sabia sobre a fama de Gina de ser uma ótima em feitiços, por isso resolveu apelar para o emocional.

- Já recebeu a notícia? – A menina o questionou com o olhar. – De algum de seus irmãos? Suspeito que o seu pai não agüentara a pressão no Ministério. Claro, você sabe que o Lorde possui muitas influências no Ministério e agora também com Hogwarts, o circo se fechou.

- Não importa, Malfoy. Já basta os meus pais estarem a lutar. – Draco ignorou o que a menina falava.

- E Potter? O que será que acontecerá com ele? Eu acho que você já deveria pensar no enterro. Que triste, não é? Que eu saiba Potter a largou ... pobre.

- _Estupefaça! _

Gina havia demorado demais para reagir, mas por fim conseguiu atingir Draco. Quando se aproximou mais do corpo jogado no chão, a professor Snape apareceu entre as árvores. Ele mandou Draco ir para a enfermaria, enquanto que Gina iria visitar o seu gabinete.

- Você vai ver, Weasley!

A sentença para Gina foi dada por um dos irmãos Carrow, Gina teria que ir em seu gabinete, receber a Maldição Cruciatus.

Mas ela foi forte e nenhuma lágrima foi vista no rosto da menina.

oOo

O planejado era atrair Snape para fora do escritório e entrar para roubar a espada de Gryffindor. Neville iria cuidar disso enquanto Luna ficaria vigiando o escritório e Gina entrria para procurar o artefato. A noite era de Natal o que ajudava o plano a se concretizar.

Mas o que o grupo não sabia, era que havia três cabeças na mente de cada um, vigiado seus passos.

Quando faltava quinze minutos para meia-noite, Argo Filch apareceu no corredor. Quando Gina ouviu a senha da escritório do diretor, sorriu intimamente. Não poderia haver uma senha tão fácil como aquela. Quando Snape saiu de vista, acompanhando Filch, Gina e Luna correram para a porta do escritório.

- Obrigada, Luna. Fique aqui. Se acontecer alguma coisa, me avise e caia fora o mais rápido possível.

- Mas...

- Não quero que você sofra por minha causa. Foi idéia minha. – Luna assentiu, Gina deu um abraço na amiga e entrou no escritório de Snape. A princípio, Gina achou muito estranho, pois a decoração ao contrário de deixá-la nervosa, fazia a garota lembrar de Dumbledore. Resolveu não perder tempo.

- _Accio_ espada! – Mas nada veio ao seu encontro. Claro, achar a espada de Gryffindor não seria tão fácil. Gina começou a procurar por todo o escritório, mas nada encontrava além de papeis e jornais velhos sobre a Guerra.

- Pelo visto vou ter que chamar Luna, droga. – A menina estava pronta para sair do escritório quando escutou um pigarro em suas costas, quando se voltou viu a figura de Dumbledore sorrindo pra ela.

- Professor...

- Boa noite, minha cara. – imediatamente Gina sentiu sua fase corar ao ver que o professor a estudava por trás dos seus óculos.

- O senhor sabe onde está a...

- Não, Srta. Weasley, não sei. Eu também gostaria de saber onde ela está.

- Talvez, talvez em algum lugar aqui no escritório. – A menina por um momento abandonou o quadro e começou a olhar para todos os lados do escritório.

- Sinto muito, mas a espada pode estar em qualquer lugar, menos aqui.

- Impossível senhor! A espada deveria estar com o senhor ou com Snape.

- É professor Snape, Ginny. – Dumbledore a alertou mantendo seu delicado sozinho.

- Como o senhor consegue ainda confiar na pessoa que o matou? – O velho diretor não respondeu a pergunta de Gina. Ele simplesmente desapareceu da vista da menina. Antes que a menina pudesse chamá-lo, seus braços foram imobilizado, a varinha do seu oponente estava apontada para o seu rosto.

- Largue-me agora.

-_ Expelliarmus!_ – A varinha da garota saiu de suas mãos.

- Droga! Você sempre se metendo na vida dos outros. – Mesmo imobilizada, Gina conseguiu se ver livre dos braços do seu oponente, o chutando por trás.

- Sua filha da p-

Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, Gina tomou sua varinha das mãos do outro.

- Daqui a pouco, o direito Snape vai estar de volta e você vai receber uma bela de uma punição por ter entrado no escritório dele.

- Antes de acontecer isso, Malfoy pode ter certeza que eu vou te estuporar... – os dois se fitavam, enquanto mantinham suas varinhas em punho.

- Nem por toda a sorte do mundo, Weasley. – O sorriso de Draco era de confiança, enquanto se aproximava de Gina.

- Não mais se aproxime de mim, Malfoy. Ou não respondo por mim. – A porta foi aberta.

- Agora você vai ver, Weasley! – Antes que Gina fosse descoberta, a menina lançou um feitiço para Malfoy e correu para a lareira do escritório do diretor.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – Draco lançou o feitiço, mas a menina conseguiu ficar fora da mira do Malfoy.

- Bela pontaria, Malfoy! – Draco correu atrás da menina agora para agarrá-la a força, mas antes que o menino conseguisse puxá-la para fora da lareira, ele próprio foi levado junto.

- A TOCA!

oOo

- O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Essa foi a primeira coisa que Gina escutou quando ela saiu da lareira da sua própria casa. Draco saiu da lareira logo após a garota. Ele olhou por toda a casa. Parecia que a visão de pobreza havia o afetado profundamente.

- Foi um acidente. Caia fora, Malfoy. – A menina esticou a mão e apontou para a lareira.

- Ele não pode voltar, querida. As lareiras de Hogwarts são bloqueadas no Natal, seu uso é estrito as pessoas que saem de Hogwarts, nunca no sentido de voltar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Ron? – O menino olhou para Draco. Ron não iria falar nada enquanto Draco estivesse por perto.

- Mamãe, a senhora pode acompanhar o Malfoy até a porta? – perguntou Ron com um olhar assassino. A senhora Weasley sabia que seus filhos mais novos tinham muito o que conversar por isso saiu da casa. Por sorte, a proteção era mantida e por isso a senhora Weasley não tinha tanto medo em sair de dia para limpar o quintal. Já Malfoy, devolveu o olhar à Rony, e saiu pomposamente para o quintal d'A Toca, atrás da Sra. Weasley. – Então?

- Eles não precisavam mais na minha ajuda.

- Como assim não precisam? Eu pensei que você estivesse disposto a ajudar Harry.

- Pois saiba, Gina que ainda bem que ele terminou com você. Ele não vale nada...

- Você está louco? Harry é seu amigo. Como você é capaz de dizer uma coisa dessa?

- Harry... Harry e Hermione estavam nos enganando o tempo todo.

- Seja mais claro, Ron.

- Eles estão juntos. Na verdade, eu não sei se estão oficialmente juntos, mas numa altura como essa, eles já devem até se beijado.

- Nunca pensei que você teria ciúmes de Harry com Mione. Ron, eles se amam, é verdade, mas é um amor como se Harry e Mione fossem irmãos. Ela já me contou isso.

- Pois eu não teria tanta certeza disso, Gina. E nada me surpreenderia se eles voltassem nesse momento e falassem que estão noivando. Você não presenciou, o que eu presenciei!

- Poupe-me, Ron e volte imediatamente para onde você estava. Harry e Hermione precisam de sua ajuda.

- Tome, isso aí serve pra você voltar para onde eu estava.– Ron pegou o herança que tinha ganhado de Dumbledore do seu bolso. – Vá até eles que você saberá do que eu estou me referindo. O uso é bastante simples, é só você pensar em Harry ou em Hermione... que ele te leva até lá.

- Ron, espere... – o menino subiu para o quarto, sem esperar a resposta da irmã. Gina olhou para o objeto na sua mão e o lançou de qualquer jeito na mesa. Tinha que voltar imediatamente a Hogwarts, tinha que ir ver o que tinha acontecido com Neville e Luna, mas ao presenciar o que se passava no quintal, seu nervosismo voou por um momento da sua mente e foi substituído pelo sorriso que nasceu imediatamente ao ver aquela cena:

Draco estava sentado no gramado, mas quando um grupo de galinhas percebeu que ele tinha um saco de milho, obra da Sra. Weasley que deveria ter mandado o menino fazer alguma coisa, elas o atacaram.

Gina abriu a porta e observou a cena. Sua língua não se conteve:

- Vencido por um grupo de galinhas. Quem diria Malfoy!

- Cala a sua boca, Weasley. – vendo que o menino se atrapalhava mais, Gina se aproximou de Draco e ofereceu ajuda para que ele se erguesse.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, eu tenho... – ele se referia à varinha.

- Você não pode usar magia aqui, Malfoy. Todo o terreno está guardado, por precaução, por conta do seus amigos comensais.

- Como espera que eu saia daqui, Weasley?

- Eu não sei o que você vai fazer, mas eu vou esperar o meu pai me levar até a estação. De lá, eu voltarei para Hogwarts.

oOo

Quando o Sr. Weasley chegou, ele tomou um susto ao ver Gina, mas foi um susto bom, pois estava morrendo de saudades da filha. Mas um estranho visitante chamou mais sua atenção. Draco Malfoy estava sentado na cadeira mais longe em que todos os outros estavam sentados.

- Boa-noite. Você deve ser o filho de Lúcio Draco Malfoy. – vendo que o loiro não respondia, o Sr. Weasley se voltou para Ron que estava amuado em um canto perto de sua mãe. - O que ele está fazendo aqui, Ron?

- E eu vou lá saber. Pergunte a Ginny. Ela sabe responder melhor...

- Um acidente aconteceu, pai. Por isso eu gostaria que você me levasse para a estação amanhã de manhãzinha. Ele provavelmente irá conosco, está tudo bem?

- Sim, mas que acidente aconteceu para você aparecer assim do nada em nossa casa?

- Infelizmente eu não posso contar, papai.

- Ah por acaso é sobre o Harry, querida? – o Sr. Weasley nunca sabia onde fazer as perguntas.

- Agora não, papai. – Gina lançou um olhar para Draco, que imediatamente revirou os olhos.

Todos foram dormir após o jantar. A sugeriu que Draco ficasse com o quarto dos gêmeos, pois desde o meio do ano, eles estavam dormindo na própria loja.

- Não, senhora! Eu fico no andar de baixo, garanto que...

- Não é porque você é filho de um comensal que eu vou deixá-lo andar por aí desse jeito.

- Eu sou um comensal, senhora. Eu tentei matar Dumbledore...

- Mas você desistiu na hora. Aliás, nada me faz parar de pensar que você recebeu pressão dos seus pais para fazê-lo. – Draco não costumava se intimidar, mas com a Sra. Weasley era diferente. Ela parecia a única na casa inteira a estender suas mãos, sem que Draco necessitasse de pequenas ajudas. Ela era diferente, ela era uma pessoa que confiava nele, sem que Draco provasse que era digno de receber.

- Senhora, eu acho que ...

- Primeiro de tudo, se você fosse um comensal, ou seja, uma pessoa que faz o mal, com certeza você iria ser repelido pelo campo de proteção dessa casa. Isso já é prova suficiente que há alguma coisa aqui dentro. – A Sra. Weasley se aproximou do menino, que agora se sentia nervoso, e colocou sua mão no peito do garoto. – E em segundo lugar, você precisa estar bem para voltar para Hogwarts amanhã de manhã. Vamos, eu mostro o caminho. – Inserto, ele caminhou, seguindo os passos de Molly Weasley.

Ele se sentia muito perdido naquela casa, e toda a atenção que a Sra. Weasley lhe dava, fazia com que Draco sentisse mais saudades de sua mãe e era por isso que ainda não tinha tentado sair d'A Toca.

Por não estar com sono, Draco resolveu que iria sair para o quintal, mas uma estranha luz, no corredor o chamou a atenção, quando se aproximou, viu que o quarto era feminino, resolveu olhar pela fresta. Gina estava sentada no sofá, mexendo com um estranho objeto prateado, que Draco logo o reconheceu como sendo um desiluminador.

oOo

Desde que recebera a notícia de Rony a respeito de Harry, por mais que tivesse falado que Harry nunca iria fazer uma coisa dessa, Gina ficou receosa e curiosa por saber o que ele estaria fazendo.

Levantou-se da cama e sentou no sofá para observar o artigo que o irmão havia dado.

Rony tinha falado que era só mentalizar a figura de Harry ou de Hermione que o objetivo iria levar ao seu destino...

_"Harry..."_

Gina começou a escutar uma estranha música. À princípio, não sabia de onde vinha até a menina olhar para o objeto prateado em seu colo.

_Forgive us now for what we've done ¹_

_"Harry... e Hermione."_

Gina resolveu abrir o desiluminador e uma luz apareceu do objeto. Estendeu as mãos e resolveu que iria ver o que estava acontecendo com os dois.

Era uma floresta, o vento batia violentamente em seus cabelos, e uma barraca estava posta a sua frente, a música agora era mais alta. Se aproximou, afastou o pano para ver o que estava acontecendo e viu Harry e Hermione juntos, dançando.

Não que isso fosse um problema, mas ao ver suas expressões de alegria, Gina caiu em si que ela e Ron não significavam nada para eles.

_Não, ela não perdoou._

A menina abriu mais a lona para entrar na barraca e perguntar o que significava tudo aquilo quando uma mão tomou a sua boca e antes que pudesse gritar, seu corpo foi empurrado para trás, caindo de costas no chão.

- Veio ver onde ele estava? Agora pode chamar os comensais da morte.

oOo

As mãos de Draco continuavam no rosto de Gina. Ele conseguia sentir as lágrimas tomarem conta do rosto da garota. Ela agora chorava, como nunca chorou na frente de um inimigo, nem quando tinha recebido a _Maldição Cruciatus_.

Draco havia seguido Ginny pra saber onde Harry estava, mas ao ver a cena, ele próprio se sentiu chocado.

Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy nunca entenderia Harry Potter. Pelo menos não enquanto sentia Gina chorar em seus braços. Agora o rapaz estava sentado, com o rosto da garota em suas pernas.

- Nunca pensei em ver Gina Weasley chorar.

Tomando consciência, Gina se levantou, agora procurava o desiluminador, tinha que voltar pra casa, para poder dormir um pouco. Fitou o outro que estava a poucos centímetros de seu corpo.

- Como descobriu?

- Eu estava no seu quarto, eu vi quando você abriu o desiluminador.

- Você não deveria se meter na vida dos outros.

- Ainda bem que eu vim, não é Weasley? Se não você estaria ali dentro batendo boca com Potter e a sangue ruim da...

- Não chame a Hermione desse jeito! – Gina, apontou a varinha para o rosto de Malfoy.

- Você foi traída e ainda protege aquela menina? Típico de um estudante grifinório! Se eu fosse você, começaria a pensar como um Sonserino.

- Cala a bo... – mas a menina, percebeu que a sua voz estava rouca, não conseguia gritar.

_"Merda..."_

- Você não está com forças de fazer nada, Weasley. Abra logo esse desiluminador e volte para a sua casa.

- Eu não vou deixar você aqui sozinho. Com certeza você vai contar para ele onde está Harry.

- Eu poderia fazer isso mesmo, mas não... – a menina o olhava assombrada. - não.. eu sempre quando eu vou dedurar o Potter, eu nunca consigo. Garanto que quando eu chegar até o Lorde, ele já vai estar em outro lugar.

- Não confio em você, Malfoy. – o rapaz de cabelos loiros se aproximou mais de Gina. Ela estava tão estranha aquela noite. Parecia tão frágil, nunca pensou em vê-la daquela forma. Seus olhos não tinham mais o brilho de vencedora que costumava ter ao brigar com o seu inimigo número um.

- Mas a sua mãe confia em mim. Dê um alô pra ela. - Draco se virou caminhando para longe da barraca quando Gina o chamou mais uma vez.

- Para onde você vai?

- Ainda não decidi.

- Eu vou com você. – Essa não era uma pergunta.

- Faça o que você quiser. – Ela olhou mais uma vez para a barraca. Ele a observou.

_"Adeus, Harry." _

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Draco ao ouvir os pensamentos dela, mas ele desmanchou a vitória em seu gosto, oferecendo um dos braços para que Gina se segurasse. Ela se recusou imediatamente.

- Como você vai fazer, caso se perca? Você ainda não sabe desaparatar. – A menina o olhou com ódio e o segurou.

- Vamos esperar o trem na estação. – Sua voz saiu em um sussurro, enquanto puxava a manga de Malfoy, com toda a sua força.

_"Ainda sou eu que comanda, Malfoy..."_

- Isso é o que você pensa.

- O que você falou?

- Nada, Weasley.

oOo

Agora era preciso conviver com a mente de Gina dentro da sua. Todo o passo que ela dava, Malfoy sabia. E agora era assim que sua vida iria se resumir:

Gina, Gina, Gina...

Adeus Harry Potter.

Pois Draco gostou da idéia de vingança, por parte da menina.

As roupas de Gina foram trocas com um acenar de varinha, depois uma hora aguardando na estação, entraram no trem.

Durante a madrugada, Draco observava Gina olhando para a janela a cinco minutos. Suas pernas não paravam e de uma hora a outra, enrolava uma mecha de cabelo entre seus dedos.

- Está nervosa?

- Quem disse que eu estou nervosa? – Draco olhou para a perna da garota, que se movimentava como se tivesse um tique nervoso.

- Ah... – As bochechas da menina ficaram coradas, já tinha esquecido como é desconcertante ficar vermelha para os outros. Há quanto tempo não sentia isso? Desde que era uma menina de onze anos, apaixonada por Harry Potter?

Gina percebeu que Draco a olhava de um modo estranho.

- O que foi? – Ele estava disposto a falar sobre Harry, mas quando ele viu o objeto prateado dentro dos bolsos de Gina, ele a tomou da menina. – O que você vai fazer com ele? Pelo menos sabe do que se trata?

- Sim, esse objeto é um desiluminador. De quem que você ganhou?

_" De Ron..." _

- De Rony.

- Como o seu irmão conseguiu um desses? – Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele abriu o desiluminador e todas as luzes desapareceram no vagão onde estavam sentados.

- Abra imediatamente essa coisa, Malfoy!

- Porque deveria? – A menina tentou alcançar o objeto prateado das mãos do loiro, sem sucesso.

- Por acaso tem medo do escuro, é isso?

- Nem está tão escuro assim, Malfoy! – A luz da noite chegava na janela de onde estava sentados.

- Eu gosto de vê-la agitada, mas eu prefiro quando você está vulnerável!

- Eu vou te mostrar a mulher vulnerável... – Gina retirou a varinha do seu bolso.

- Quanta besteira, guarde isso aí. Até porque você é menor de idade!

- Arght! Eu te odeio!

- Você me ama!

- O quê... – Antes que a menina saísse do vagão, Draco segurou os braços da menina, fazendo com que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Relaxa, só foi uma brincadeira!

- Idiota!

Ele viu quando ela começou a chorar mais uma vez a sua frente.

- Está vendo como você é frágil? – Ele se aproximou mais dela, vendo que ela tomou o rosto nas mãos, tampando o que ela acreditava ser uma marca que significava a perda da força.

- Eu não sou... – mas ela não conseguiu prosseguir. Draco gostava quando Gina se encontrava nesse estado. Não porque chorar era sinônimo de perda de força, era porque com o choro, a mente de Gina se acalmava e ele parava de escutas tantas besteiras em relação a mulher fatal, força, bravura, uma mulher que tinha que ser digna de lutar ao lado de Potter.

- Porque por um momento você não pode ser a verdadeira Gina?

- E qual é a verdadeira Gina?

- Ah que fica vermelha por um simples beijo.

Draco se aproximou da garota e a beijou.

Era um beijo suave e cheio de segundas intenções.

Quando Draco olhou a garota, ela estava corada.

- Está vendo, está é a verdadeira Gina, a que eu gostaria de conhecer.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto da garota.

Draco Malfoy finalmente conseguiu!

Iria atingir Harry Potter da pior maneira possível.

Roubando o coração de Ginevra Weasley!

**FIM**

¹ Trecho da música 'O'Children' do cantor Nick Cave do filme Relíquias da Morte – parte 1.

**Nota**

Eu não estou familiarizada com o casal e nem com o fandom, mas espero que nenhuma situação tenha ficado forçada. Críticas são bem vindas.


End file.
